Lion Dance
by Lovely Mocochang.Com
Summary: REWRITTEN! Naruto somehow convinces Sasuke to participate with him in the fair, being the front and back end of a Lion. With Naruto's behind so close to Sasuke's face and Sasuke's want for Naruto overpowering him - how do they cope? Swearing and sex. YAOI


Guten Tag. I've been meaning to re-write this piece of crap for ages. I really, really don't like Naruto anymore, so it was difficult to write this. They only thing keeping me going was the knowledge that I simply COULDN'T keep this absolute RAPE of literature on the internet, attached to my name…but I think I got into it near the end and it became more and more fun to write. It was kinda exhausting, and it took me about a month, (I procrastinate, sue me) but here it is. Please give me your feedback when you've read it – it would make me so happy.

Warnings: Adult content between two males and bad language etc etc.

* * *

"Ah, watch where you're going, you idiot!"

"How the hell can I? Your back's in the wa-…wait, you're just in the way."

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had been arguing non-stop for the best part of the last few weeks. In a sudden and very thoughtless shouting match, Naruto had managed to get himself and Sasuke stuck in the Lion Dancing performance. Or, as Naruto protested,

"It wasn't my fault, Sasuke! It was the stupid guy who said I had no grace whatsoever. It wasn't my fault that he **challenged** me." When Naruto explained this, Sasuke had just pinched the bridge of his nose and voiced his concerns on how the man had never challenged **him**, and how he shouldn't be involved in Naruto's problems anyway. Naruto had promptly sidled up to him, snaked his arm around Sasuke's waist and given him the puppy eyes after that. Red faced and stuttering, Sasuke had finally agreed to help Naruto in his "Quest to show that bastard that he was as graceful as a swan, ten times as beautiful and that he could work as the lead lion in the performance." (Inwardly, Sasuke had agreed to the "beautiful" part.)

Yes, Sasuke was only slightly lusting after the blonde. But the position they were in for the dance…

Naruto, who was the front part of the Lion, got to stand and walk normally, whereas Sasuke was constantly bent over, being most of the body and the back legs. It also meant that Naruto's ass was smack in the middle of his vision. The dance practice was not going well.

"Sasuke! You're supposed to turn gracefully! _Gracefully_!" Naruto was getting very pissed off. It was obvious that Uchiha's didn't do "graceful." (Whereas Naruto's **obviously **did…)

"Yeah, well, your supposed to take a side step back then. But you're too idiotic to notice." Said Sasuke. He was pissed off too. The hyperactive blonde was stopping him from concentrating. The main reason being: With Naruto's tight ass practically in his face, moving around. It was enough to cut ANYONE'S concentration. Sasuke took a deep breath. He'd make Naruto pay for forcing him to endure this torture. Mental images of Nauto "paying" floated through the Uchiha's head. When most people think of payback, humiliation and pain come to mind. Not for Sasuke… Sasuke was different. Very different.

"Uhhn, Sasuke! Make me pay!" Moaned a little dream Naruto. Sasuke smirked evilly. Naruto gulped. When Uchiha Sasuke smirks THAT evilly, it's time to take a break.

Naruto looked up, his eyes hooded due to fatigue and said

"Sasukee~, our performance is tonight! We have to get this down or we're screwed." Sasuke sighed and casually stepped into Naruto's personal space,

"No, idiot. YOU will be screwed. It was your fault, you wanted to do this, you dragged me into this and you're also yelling at me for not being able to do this pathetically stupid and pointless task. You are screwed, I am not. This getting through to you at all?" Naruto's face fell slightly, and his eyes met the ground. It was true. A wave of sadness flooded his face. Sasuke sighed again, and brought his chin up so their eyes met.

"I'm screwed…" Naruto said huskily. The normal Sasuke would have made more jabs at Naruto's failure, but at that moment in time, all he could think was "_In more ways than one…"_ More tasty images of Naruto entered his mind. The kitsune in question almost stopped breathing at the look on Sasuke's face. The darker haired boy let out a small chuckle under his breath and Naruto got a little bit worried. Sasuke leant in a little more so their lips brushed lightly. Naruto blushed deeply as Sasuke traced his Kitsune whiskers with his fingers.

"Don't worry idiot. You owe me for this afterwards, but we'll get this down. Come on, let's practise." A split second later Naruto's face was shining with his usual grin, and the two got back to practising. Well, half-practising, half-ogling the blonde's behind…

* * *

Three hours later they were inside a large theatre. Lights were blazing, music blaring and the people in the crowd were watching in awe at the performers in the centre of the ring. Naruto and Sasuke's lion (Naruto nicknamed it Aiji. "For funsies" he had said smiling dreamily at the Lion while Sasuke rolled his eyes.) had completed it's elaborate routine and was standing in the middle of many other performers who were doing various stunts over the top of it. The only thing Naruto had to do was move the Lion's head from side to side, as if it were watching the performers and weapons being thrown. Everything had gone suprisingly well. Naruto hadn't majorly screwed up and Sasuke had done an extremely convincing impression of "graceful." (Sasuke wouldn't admit this to anyone but himself, but because Naruto hadn't declined Sasuke's demand of him "owing" him later – he was plotting his revenge.) However, while the Lion was almost stationary between it's routines – Naruto had felt Sasuke rubbing up against his ass. This could have been a normal thing, but the excitement of the performance had left Naruto trembling with a kind of "high energy" and his body was extremely sensitive. He was sure that Sasuke was just doing it by accident, but a small part of him wished that it were on purpose.

While the Lion was crouched down, amongst the other performers, Naruto felt it again. It was definitely a hand, and it was definitely tracing the seam of his pants downwards, around the curve of his ass and towards his balls. Not being able to stop himself, he pushed himself back onto the offending hand, longing for more contact. The music abruptly stopped, so that a very dramatic dance routine by the second Lion could start, and it could be done in silence – and Naruto heard a chuckle come from behind him. A flicker of anger flared in his mind, but it died out as soon as Sasuke rubbed his ass again.

The attention stopped when it was their Lion's turn to do a routine – but Naruto's head was still in a haze. He was confused, of course, but there was another feeling there. After their mini-performance, they moved nearer the back to await their next turn. They were mostly out of sight of the main audience, and the music was softer at the back. The other performers used it to talk and exchange advice on their performances, but Sasuke had other ideas. As soon as they reached their spot at the back, he started his torture up again – smirking as he heard a gasp from the blonde in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded in a harsh whisper. Deep down, he really didn't mind it too much, but this seemed like neither the time nor place to be doing this kind of thing. A loud drum sounded and that was Naruto's cue to get down on all fours to give the impression that the Lion was lying down. Sasuke smirked at the position they were in, loving every second of it. Sasuke brought his hand up again, scratching over the soft skin of Naruto's lower back – occasionally dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. Naruto's breathing steadily got heavier and his eyes lidded. This small contact was setting the hairs on his neck on end – and he was getting more and more turned on. Naruto was glad for the lion head that shielded his flush. His heart had been pumping adrenaline through his system. Being on this stage, performing for so many people had excited him – giving him this "high energy." It was easy for that excitement to turn into arousal, and when Sasuke's hand caressed him, Naruto's cock twitched inside his underwear. Naruto shuddered and looked back at Sasuke – his eyes slightly glazed over with arousal.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He breathed softly – but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. His eyes were pleading for Sasuke to stop and to keep going at the same time. Sasuke managed to pull Naruto's pants down over his ass and prominent erection to leave them resting on his thighs. Naruto moaned from the contact of his pants rubbing over his cock and glared at Sasuke through his lidded lust-filled eyes.

"Because it's fun, Naruto. And you're going to love this just as much as I am." Sasuke smirked and licked his lips, making Naruto gulp. Sasuke drew light spirals and trails along the inside of Naruto's thighs with the tips of his fingers, inching closer and closer to the root of Naruto's desire. Naruto parted his thighs slightly, pushing his ass up higher and moaning softly. Sasuke couldn't think of any way that Naruto's facial expression could read "wanton whore" more than it did at that moment. Naruto's legs spread wider and his lips parted as Sasuke began rolling his balls gently. Naruto gasped and moaned. Sasuke liked touching him, and hearing Naruto moan was worth more than gold. He almost moans for himself when he sees the hot, panting Naruto with his closed eyes and opened mouth. Naruto's eyebrows narrowed as he tried to spread his legs more even more.

Sasuke's hands move towards his cock and stroked him from base to tip – not even missing an inch. Naruto moaned even more, thrusting against Sasuke's callused fingers. He scratched his short nails against the sensitive skin and started pumping and a leisurely pace, drawing it out and leaving Naruto almost breathless. He thrust faster against Sasuke's fist, throwing his head back when his thumb pressed against the sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock, breathing shakily through his nose as he bit his lip to stop the sounds that threatened to spill from his mouth. Sasuke frowned slightly

"Come on baby, let me hear you. It's no fun if I can't hear you…" Naruto let out a low whine, but it was drowned out by the resonating drum beat that was their cue to go back into centre stage for their last routine. Naruto hurried to pull his pants back up, the same performing excitement as before flooding through his system, making his cock pulsate with blood. He managed to stand up on shaky legs and he and Sasuke readied themselves for the finale.

Their final routine had finished and so had the whole event. All of the performers were going into the arena one final time to bow and say a final goodbye to the chorus of cheers and applause. Since the incident at the back of the stage, the performance had gone by without any other mishaps. But right at the end, when Naruto went on his knees, pulling the head of the Lion along with him to give the image of the Lion bowing, Sasuke slipped his hands into Naruto's pants and started pumping his cock in a frenzied rhythm. Naruto choked out short, desperate moans that were almost completely drowned out by the applause and screams of the audience. They had to stay in this position whilst all of the other performers took bows and threw things into the audience, and Sasuke was prepared to make the most of it. Naruto began making short, pleading cries with every pump and flick of Sasuke's wrist. He fet too close, _too close_. His leg muscles tensed and Sasuke moved his hand faster. Sasuke rubbed him harder and Naruto let out a long, shameless moan. Too much. Too close. So close… Sasuke sped up his movements, forcing tiny little cries out from Naruto's parted, wet lips. _So close._ His fingers slid smoothly over the head, dipping into the slit, spreading precum and rubbing harshly. Naruto let out a short groan and scratched the ground underneath him. He even closed his legs around Sasuke's hand, his eyes shut tightly in a pathetic shield against the barrage of pleasure attacking his senses. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a seep of wetness slide down his wrist. He withdrew his hand from the trembling figure in front of him and poked him in the side with a soiled finger.

"It's almost time to leave." He said, but he knew Naruto wouldn't hear him. Not in his dazed state, and not over the cheers of the audience. It was a wonder that they managed to leave the arena.

"I could kill you right now." Naruto growled after the show in the changing rooms. Sasuke gave a short laugh and smirked at him.

"Oh please, cut the crap, idiot. You liked it, so shut the fuck up." Naruto's eyes flashed with rage,

"What the fuck, Sasuke – do you know how that could've ended up? You could have cocked up the fucking thing, and then-"

"You liked it. You practically purred under my hands when you came, so don't even try with the fucking guilt tripping. You liked it, you want me to do it again. You want even more. So shut the fuck up, turn around and lets," He stepped forward to breathe in Naruto's ear, "Go to your place…" He ended the sentence with a little flick of his tongue to Naruto's ear and smirked as Naruto turned around and started to lead the way.

* * *

The cold night air hit Sasuke like a mallet, un-clouding his mind and giving him some space to think. He was painfully aroused, but he could still tell that underneath that "cute, nervous and utterly molestable" façade Naruto was sporting…he was plotting something. Sasuke was skilled in calculating people's body language, almost reading their thoughts and predicting their movements, and they way Naruto was acting was setting off warning bells in Sasuke's head. When they reached the front door of Naruto's apartment – Sasuke stood their, one eyebrow raised, waiting for the blonde to unlock the door. Naruto stood there, patting his pockets, looking for his house key. Sasuke watching the pitiful display for a few seconds before becoming impatient and stepping forward,

"Where are your keys, idiot?" The idiot blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke lowered his voice a few octaves and stepped closer – putting his hands on Naruto's slip hips. He slowly slid his hands into the blonde's pockets, leisurely searching for the brass key to unlock the door. Upon being satisfied that there were no keys inside his front pockets – he withdrew his hands suffocatingly slowly – making sure to note all the areas he rubbed his hands over that made the blonde buck or twitch slightly. Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's ears, voicing a breathy question as to where the keys may have gone. The kitsune thought for a moment before pulling a brass key out from his back pocket.

"Found it." He said, with an air of a man who wasn't in front of (or about to be fucked by) an annoyed Uchiha.

Both boys stumbled into the apartment – their lips instantly connecting as a wave of arousal took them both over. There was a small struggle of getting the door closed without breaking contact but they finally slammed it shut, and Sasuke's back hit it with a dull thud. Their lips and tongues moved in frenzied movements, hot, wet, deep. _Good. _Sasuke suddenly realised that he was being dominated and fiercely switched places, slamming Naruto against the wall and growling in his ear,

"Don't think that I'm going to be the bitch tonight, baby. It's not going to happen." He ended the statement with a rough bite to the blonde's neck. Naruto let out a short laugh, a smirk that looked slightly out of place adorning his features.

"Sasuke…" He started, his voice low and husky, "It's going to happen. Tonight, I am going to fuck you. You may have had control earlier – but I'm taking over this operation. Got any problems?" Sasuke ground his teeth and was fully prepared to voice the problems he did have – but Naruto got him by the hair and forcefully switched their positions. Sasuke let out a short cry of surprise, but it quickly morphed into a breathy moan as Naruto's fingers scratched down his scalp and onto his neck. He rubbed Sasuke's neck roughly before dragging his tongue lewdly over Sasuke's bottom lip. Naruto's hand tangled itself into the raven locks and yanked Sasuke's head back – baring his throat. The blonde ravished the Uchiha's throat, administering messy kisses and dark marks that would tell the whole world what he'd been doing that night. The air left Sasuke's lungs, and he didn't have enough breath to make any noises except for tiny broken whimpers. How was this happening? Why was he submitting so easily to the Kyuubi Vessel? And why did it feel so _good?_ Another whimper fell out from between his kiss bruised lips, and Naruto looked at him properly. Sasuke was sprawled against the door, eyes staring into Naruto's with a desperate, imploring look that Naruto had never seen – but had heard about. Oh yes, he'd heard about Sasuke. High and mighty Uchiha, calm and in control – but get him with the lights off…or even better, with them on – and you have a needy slut who just needs to be shown who's really in control. That curse mark. That cursed seal, marring the pale, porcelain skin of the raven's neck… Pay some attention to that mark – using nails, teeth, tongue, lips – it doesn't matter…and the Uchiha is as pliable as warm wax in your hands. Naruto was going to have fun tonight. He nipped at the curse mark, before latching onto it – sucking on the flesh and coaxing a rainbow of different noises from Sasuke's parted lips. He let out a loud cry that broke down in to broken moaning and gasping as Naruto gently lapped at the skin.

"You see Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, puffs of air ghosting across the curse-mark. "You were right…I do want more. But I wan't you. And I'm going to ravish you…" Sasuke moaned at that, "And you're going to love it." Naruto smirked once more and slid down Sasuke's body agonisingly slowly, unbuttoning the elder's pants and slipping them down over his thighs. Sasuke panted heavily…the thought of the blonde's mouth on his cock was dizzying… Naruto mouthed Sasuke gently through his pants – listening to the choked whimpers.

" I always imagined that you'd look fucking hot on your knees – your pretty lips wrapped around my cock… but that can wait for another time, baby. I'm sure that the visual couldn't possibly be as hot as the look on your face right now… Patience, Sasuke. You'll get what you want…" Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke's boxers down – faced with a throbbing hard-on.

"N…Naruto…" Sasuke gasped, and Naruto's cock twitched within the confines of his pants.

"Fuck, I love the way you say that. It sounds so fucking hot." Sasuke answered this with another gasp of his name.

Naruto watched him as he swiped his thumb over the head of Sasuke's cock, loving the gasping breaths falling from his luscious mouth. Naruto guided Sasuke's cock into his mouth. He lapped at it, savouring the hard flesh he'd ached to taste. He felt his body heating, and unbuttoned his own shirt, letting his hands slide lower until they rest over the bulge in his pants. He let his tongue tease the head first, flicking across the slit and circling the very tip as he gradually let his lips move down more. The younger sucked greedily on the head before deep-throating him and sucking harshly on the now pulsating cock before pulling back enough to where he could breathe comfortably.

"Ah, ah!" Sasuke didn't bother holding back his cries as Naruto's wet warmth surrounded his length. He ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip before taking it back into his mouth. Sasuke moaned louder as a deep laugh vibrated against his cock. A hand gripped his hip, rubbing it roughly, and Sasuke was already lost in the pleasure. His hands clawed frenziedly at the door behind him, searching for something to hold onto before he brought one of them up to scratch a trail from his curse-seal down his chest. Naruto watched this in amusement, as the elder's moans grew louder and more frantic at this.

"You like that baby? You like being scratched?" Sasuke's head thrashed from side to side, moaning desperately like such a needy little slut. Naruto hummed in enjoyment at the raven haired's reaction, and brought his own hand up to scratch down Sasuke's thigh.

"Ahnn~! Oh…naru…ah!" Utterly delicious noises fell from Sasuke's full, kiss-bruised lips and Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer.

Naruto pulled away and stood up, taking sadistic pleasure in the pained whine Sasuke released. He started to pull his shirt off of his shoulders, letting the Uchuha watch him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Sasuke." He said with a devilish smile. He pulled off his own pants, kicking them to some unknown corner of the room. He took Sasuke's hand and led him to the sofa a few feet away.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard…and you're going to beg me to do it." He bent Sasuke over the arm of the couch, pushing him forwards so the tip of his dick was brushing tantalisingly over the edge of the rough material. Sasuke whimpered at the sinful promise in the blonde's words and looked backwards at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto groaned. Infront of him was a beauty, half naked and splayed freely for Naruto's use, making delicious noises… It was almost too much…

"Fuck Sasuke, do you have any idea how you look when you do that?" Naruto circled Sasuke's entrance with the tip of his finger, causing the elder to push back on the digit, needy for more contact. "Giving me that look, while facing me with your desperate hole…do you want this inside you, Sasuke?" Sasuke's reply was coupled with a jerk backwards and a drip of his precum onto the arm of the couch.

"Ahhh, yes… yes Naruto, more…ohh~." Naruto moaned under his breath and his cock twitched. He leaned forward and connected his lips with Sasuke's again, fingering him, kissing him while Sasuke came apart against the sofa. Naruto added another finger, to stretch the shinobi beneath him – and the raven haired moaned long and loud as the blonde's fingers hit something inside him. Sasuke scratched a path down from his own scalp, over his neck and cursed seal and over one of his nipples. Naruto pulled away chuckled at this sluttish display of neediness, and scratched down the smooth back of the Uchiha, ending at the round curve of his perfect ass. The fingers inside Sasuke twisted and Sasuke ground himself down on them, forcing them deeper and moaning Naruto's name out loud.

"I could probably make you come in minutes like this, huh Sasuke?" Naruto said lowly. "But I have more planned for you." Sasuke's face flushed a darker shade of pink and a waterfall of gasping moans tumbled out from his lips as Naruto brought his free hand up and scratched down his shoulders and neck.

"You really like being scratched then? Such a dirty whore Sasuke…" The Uchiha moaned at Naruto's words. "Tell me how it feels, Sasuke… You like being my little slut? Do my fingers feel good inside you? Stretching your hole?" Sasuke moaned louder and tried to gasp his answer. _Yes, yes, yes,_ he thought. _Do anything to me, use me, fuck me…oh god, please fuck me…_ He wanted to say those words, he wanted to so badly… to beg the blonde to fuck him until he saw stars – but he couldn't. Couldn't find the breath, couldn't operate his mouth properly enough to make coherent sentences… Naruto withdrew his fingers and Sasuke let out a whine.

"Naruto~" His body began to quiver in anticipation. "Please..." he whimpered. Naruto smirked down at the trembling body being offered to him.

"Please, what?"

"Please...ahh, Naruto...please..."

"Say it, Sasuke. Say it or I won't continue."

Sasuke bit his lip in embarrassment, his cheeks heating even more, "P-please...fuck me, Naruto. Please."

Naruto let out a soft hum of amusement.

"Do it to me…please…You've got me so hot – I can't stand it…" Naruto was getting harder than ever…

" Naru-to, please…I want you to fuck me until I explode. I want you buried deep inside me…" Naruto rid himself of his underwear, pressing the blunt tip of his erection to Sasuke's entrance.

"Y'know…" Naruto began, "Sluts like you shouldn't get what they want… Sluts like you should be punished…" He scratched down Sasuke's back and earned a long, loud, delectable moan.

"Ohh~ Naruto…please… Punish Sasuke…" Naruto chuckled and slammed forcefully into Sasuke's tight hole, throwing his head back with a groan.

"Oh God," Sasuke moaned deep and long and he immediately began moving his hips to meet Naruto's heated thrusts. Sasuke drew his bottom lip between his teeth as the ecstasy pulsed through him in waves. He moaned out Naruto's name, loving the thrill, the pain and pleasure caused by Naruto's cock rubbing against his insides. He released a stream of short moans, each punctuated by Naruto thrusting into him and his hips pushed down on Naruto hard and fast with each thrust. Naruto picked up the pace, and started slamming into Sasuke with brutal animalistic force, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. Sasuke was moaning, screaming and begging for more. Naruto growled low in satisfaction.

"God, you sound like such a needy little slut when you moan like that." Sasuke gasped as Naruto nailed his sweet spot dead on with every thrust,

""Oh...ah…_ah~!_ Fuck me, Naruto. Fuck me like a little slut." Sasuke gasped out, waves of ecstasy lapping at him, pooling in his stomach. Naruto rolled his hips rapidly into Sasukes,

"Like this?" Sasuke threw his head back and let out a long cry

"Oh god, like that…ah~" Sasuke immediately began grinding against Naruto faster and the couch began creaking ominously under the pair's rough movements. Naruto's hands hands kneaded and scratched down Sasuke's ass as he continued fucking the darker haired man. He saw spurt of pre-cum leave Sasuke's cock and trickle down his thighs. Naruto knew that Sasuke was going to come quickly and very soon. Sasuke dropped his head forward and his hips jerked against Naruto hard and fast. Naruto felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple as he thrust into Sasuke just as hard. Sasuke couldn't control the sounds that he was making, spread his legs and felt Naruto go even deeper. Harder. Oh yes…

Naruto's hand reached around to quickly pump Sasuke's pulsating cock until he felt the elder's release dripping over his hand. He looked down just in time to see the Uchiha coming in thick spurts onto his couch, striping the material with his seed. Sasuke shuddered and collapsed, boneless, bent over the couch as Naruto pounded relentlessly into his stretched hole. The blonde slowed his thrusts down a little, but kept them coming with the same intensity, milking the older man with fluid thrusts. Sasuke sobbed beneath him,

"Ahn~…Naruto, I can't…my body's too sensitive now…_please_…"

He gripped the material as Naruto fucked him, each thrust wringing more cum out of Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha rode out the small aftershocks that pulsed through his limbs, making small, helpless sounds as Naruto continued hitting his prostate.

"I'm not done with you yet." Naruto gritted out, nearing his completion also. He wasn't going to last much longer… Sasuke's inner walls squeezing him so deliciously, the sobs the older man was emitting…it was too much. Too good. With four more frenzied thrusts, Naruto came, filling Sasuke with his cum and forcing another choked sob from the spent and abused man beneath him.

After Naruto had recovered, he noticed that Sasuke was still trembling slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. In return he got a shaky smile and then a playful glare.

"Not gonna walk tomorrow" Sasuke complained lightly. Naruto gave a short chuckle.

"You're not gonna walk for even longer. What makes you think I'm even slightly done with you?" That statement made the Uchiha's breath hitch in his throat.

"Sex later. Sleep now." He mumbled, using his last strength to push himself onto the couch seats, smearing his cum on the arm whilst he did so. "And I'm not cleaning that." He added as an afterthought. Naruto growled lowly and joined him on the couch.

"You will. And you'll lick it up yourself. If it's dried by the time you wake up, you can just clean it… Now shut up. Sleep now. Sex later." Sasuke groaned, and they both fell asleep in a wonderful position for Sakura to find them in the next day. You can't have everything can you? Well, depending on your point of view at least…

* * *

Oh gosh, I managed it. Can you tell that I kinda got into it at the end? Reviews would be very very appriciated, thankyou for reading everyone! I love you.

* * *


End file.
